1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to closing off uncontrolled fluid flow from an open cased well. Uncontrolled fluids flowing from the well can include artesian water, crude oil, gas, mud, or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The drilling, completing, servicing, and workover of oil and gas wells as well as water wells is a well known and widely practiced art in the United States. Concise descriptions of present practice are found in Wells Servicing and Workover, Introduction of Oil Well Service and Workover, a Home Study Course issued by the Petroleum Extension Service, the University of Texas at Austin, Austin, Texas (1971) and Buzarde Jr. et. al., Production Operations Course 1--Well Completions, Society of Petroleum Engineers of the American Institute of Mechanical Engineers (1972).
A continuing problem in the drilling, completion and workover of such wells, particularly oil and gas wells, is the initiation of uncontrolled fluid flow from an open cased well. This happens in drilling operations from encounter of unexpected gas kick or unexpected penetration into a formation holding fluids such as gas, water, or oil at high pressure. In the drilling of water wells, artesian water also may result in uncontrolled fluid flow from an open cased well.
If fluids are flowing from an open cased well in an uncontrolled manner, it is extremely important that the well be brought under control at the earliest possible time in order to prevent wasteage of natural resources, to prevent environmental damage, for the safety of operating personnel, and to prevent damage to equipment.
The inventor is aware of two prior art patents involving different approaches to the problem.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,643 relates to a capping device for oil wells which utilizes flow of the oil to hold it in position ready to be forced down in an engaging position.
A later patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,856, discloses another approach involving use of a probe having inflatable packer for insertion into the casing.
Though both of these approaches have merit, improved tools and methods are desirable for the controlling of uncontrolled fluid flow from open cased wells, i.e., wild wells.